The notion of so called “germs” and germ transmission is well known by consumers. One of the best and easiest ways of preventing germ or disease transmission is by routinely washing surfaces that can carry microbes, such as the skin or hard surfaces. However, with the inconvenience or impracticality of washing under certain circumstances, such as traveling conditions or time constraints, manufacturers have introduced a plethora of antimicrobial compositions that can sanitize surfaces. For instance, there are many gel or spray hand sanitizing compositions on the market today, many of which are alcohol-based. These compositions are very effective at killing Gram-negative and Gram-positive bacteria (e.g. Escherichia coli and Staphylococcus aureus).
Although alcohol-based antimicrobial compositions are effective at the time of application, once the alcohol flashes off, some of the remaining ingredients left on the treated surface can attract and adhere to microbes. Depending on the circumstance, this can result in a seemingly “sanitized” surface which can eventually harbor more microbes than before the sanitization took place. Therefore, a person that sanitizes his or her hands with a gel antimicrobial composition could have more microbes adhere to their hands than a person that washed their hands with soap and water and completely dried them with a clean towel.
The present disclosure generally relates to alcohol-based compositions that are effective in killing Gram-positive and Gram-negative microorganisms (e.g. E. coli and S. aureus) without leaving a film behind that attracts or adheres to such microorganisms. Desirably, the antimicrobial composition is suitable for use on skin without causing undue dryness or irritation.